<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Shenanigans by ScriptedBy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781292">Morning Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy'>ScriptedBy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenthood [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Wood, devil jisung, handjob, morning shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jisung being a little devil~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenthood [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin was awakened by cold fingers tickling his stomach softly, he smiled upon remembering that his son, Jeongin, slept on his and Jisung's bed. The hand now is caressing his abs, he fluttered his eyes open and found out that the hand on his stomach belonged to his husband and not his son's. It felt like Jisung was unconsciously doing it so he let him continue whatever it was his husband's doing.</p><p>He looked to his other side, Jeongin was still soundly asleep and looking so peaceful and cute, Hyunjin almost kissed his adorable son but just stopped himself to avoid waking him up. He turned to his husband instead, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>"Morning, baby. Whatever you have in your mind right now, we can't do that, Jeonginie is just right there." Hyunjin whispered.</p><p>Jisung shoved his face more in to Hyunjin's neck while kneading his abs. It seemed like Jisung was unconsciously doing it until his hand was slowly creeping its way down.</p><p>"Jisung." Hyunjin gave his warning tone but Jisung just grin on his neck, he can feel it. His husband is a little devil, Hyunjin knows that. It's not like he didn't like what his husband was doing because God knows he loved it so much and would very much love to continue this further if only their son was not sleeping beside them. He can't let his son wake up to his parents having sex, that's traumatizing. He was alarmed when Jisung's hand was inside his sweatpants already. He grabbed his wrist softly with his other hand while the other massaged the back of Jisung's head.</p><p>"Baby, as much as I love you doing that, I also don't want our son to wake up and seeing us like this!" He scolded his devil husband in a whisper yell way so he'll not wake their son up.</p><p>Jisung just giggled, pressing kisses on Hyunjin's neck, when he bit on one particular spot, the older groned and had lost his grip around Jisung's wrist. That was also the moment of Jisung to shove his hand inside his husband's pants and squeezed his husband's morning wood.</p><p>"But you seem excited here, love." Jisung whispered back while squeezing Hyunjin's dick.</p><p>Hyunjin groaned, "you little.."he was cut off when Jeongin stirred beside them and faced the other way around. He released a breathe raggedly and turned his attention back to his husband.</p><p>"You want me to stop?" Jisung and his evil way of working him up like this are annoying. Hyunjin bit his lip, feeling how Jisung was palming his hard dick inside his pants.</p><p>"F-fuck! Just...just make it fast!" Hyunjin gritted his teeth. He hated himself for allowing this to happen but it's Jisung, he knew his husband too well. He'll work on things he wanna do and it doesn't matter if he's giving a handjob beside their sleeping son.</p><p>"Hmm so big, baby. It barely fits in my hand." Jisung whispered to Hyunjin's ear, the latter bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from moaning out loud. It turned him on more when his husband was talking to him like that. Fuck his husband! Fuck his morning wood! And fuck hormones!</p><p>"Ah—Jisung just—" Hyunjin buried his face on Jisung's hair while gripping the back of his neck, it's too much pleasure in this wonderful morning if only he could enjoy this without worrying for his son to wake up.</p><p>"Tell me, baby. What do you want?" </p><p>"F-faster!"</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>"Fuck—ah! Fuck, babe!"</p><p>Jisung chuckles as he works his hand on Hyunjin's dick, he's pumping him so fast that he felt Hyunjin's body shook. Hyunjin is almost reaching his climax with how fast Jisung is pumping him. </p><p>"I— hmm I'm c-cumming.." Hyunjin has this grip on Jisung's nape when he's about to cum. Jisung smiled and pumped his hand on the dick even faster.</p><p>"Come, baby." Jisung's sexy voice made the older spurt his semen in his pants and in his husband's hand. Jisung feeling the warm liquid coating his hand as he pumps it slowly until Hyunjin relaxes completely.</p><p>Jisung giggles, kissing his husband's plump lips, "well, good morning baby, you make a mess, go shower first." He pulls out his hand from Hyunjin's pants and wipes it on the older's pants which made the older glared at him.</p><p>"You're so lucky I love you! You're so evil!"</p><p>"Love you too, punish me later then." Oh God. Hyunjin contemplated to get hard again and his husband laughed at him.</p><p>Hyunjin just groaned, being used to his husband's antics, "how about you?"</p><p>"Later. Now go shower!" Jisung grinned at him after capturing Hyunjin's lips again. Hyunjin just clicked his tongue, completely surrending to his husband, he's so used to him and his antics and he loves him no matter what. He got up and planted a kiss on his still sleeping son's temple and back to his husband's lips before going in the bathroom.</p><p>Hyunjin smiled when he came back in their bedroom and saw his two favorite boys cuddled up together in the bed. And if he's planting a long kiss on their foreheads, that's Hyunjin's business.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>